dancedancerevolutionfandomcom-20200215-history
Maji LOVE 1000%
Song Information Artist: ♪♪♪♪♪ Original Artist: ST☆RISH Genre: MAJI LOVE1000% (マジLOVE1000%) Album: マジLOVE1000% single album (2011) BPM: 129 Length: 1:44 First BEMANI Appearance: DanceEvolution ARCADE First DDR Appearance: DanceDanceRevolution (2013) Other Appearances: *jubeat saucer *pop'n music Sunny Park *REFLEC BEAT colette -Winter- Lyrics Lyrics are from the full version of マジLOVE1000%. Japanese (6人)DOKI×2で壊れそう1000%LOVE HEY!! (音也)Are you ready? (真斗)Are you ready? (那月)Are you ready? (トキヤ)Are you ready? (レン)Are you ready? (翔)Are you ready? (6人)さあLet’s song!! 夢を歌おう(Let’s shout!) 空に歌おう(Let’s go!) ハジける物語にしちゃいましょう 未来の地図を(Yes×2) 君と描こう このレボリューション(We are) イキましょう(ST☆RISH) 愛をChange the star Check it out!! (音也)Giri×2な胸の鼓動 (トキヤ)Uh baby 強引になる恋の衝動 (トキヤ×音也)どっちを選ぶ?プリンセス (6人)KURA×2しちゃうくらい1000%LOVE (レン)何故か? (真斗)君で (レン)溢れてる (真斗)心 (レン)騒ぐ (真斗×レン)不思議なRAVE (那月)まだ見ぬ星座を (翔)二人で紡いで (那月)キスより (翔)すごい (那月×翔)唄で世界を創ろう (6人)さあLet’s dance!! 夢を踊ろう(Let’s shout!) 空に踊ろう(Let’s go!) やりすぎなくらいがいいさ 準備はOK? 一回きりの(Yes×2) スペシャル人生 教科書には(We are) 載ってない(ST☆RISH) 愛をChange the star Check it out!! 今宵はほら二人で1000%LOVE (トキヤ)七色のコンパスに (音也)Uh honey 自分だけの Brand new melody (トキヤ×音也)見つけたよ「らしさ」ってヤツ (6人)だから伝えたいんだ1000%LOVE (真斗)つよく (レン)響く (真斗)Knocking on the mind (レン)Believe heart (真斗)そして (真斗×レン)解き放つSING (翔)男気全開 (那月)オリオン越えて (翔)虹より (那月)輝く (那月×翔)花を咲かせましょう (6人)さあLet’sピース!! 夢を飛ぼうよ(Let’s shout!) 空を飛ぼうよ(Let’s go!) ねぇ最高な時間を旅しませんか? 百万回の(Yes×2) 失敗だって このラブパッション(We are) くじけない(ST☆RISH) 愛でChange the star (6人)今すぐに君を 抱きしめたいよ だって君をマジで守りたいから (6人)さあLet’s song!! 夢を歌おう(Let’s shout!) 空に歌おう(Let’s go!) ハジける物語にしちゃいましょう 未来の地図を(Yes×2) 君と描こう このレボリューション(We are) イキましょう(ST☆RISH) 愛をChange the star Check it out!! 今宵はほら二人で1000%LOVE Romaji All: DOKI DOKI de kowaresou 1000% LOVE HEY!! Otoya: Are you ready? Masato: Are you ready? Natsuki: Are you ready? Tokiya: Are you ready? Ren: Are you ready? Shou: Are you ready? All: saa Let's song! yume wo utaou (Let's shout!) sora ni utaou (Let's go!) hajikeru monogatari ni shichaimashou mirai no chizu wo (Yes x2) kimi to egakou kono REVOLUTION (We are) ikimashou (ST☆RISH) ai wo Change the star Check it out!! Otoya: GIRI GIRI na mune no kodou Tokiya: Uh baby gouin ni naru koi no shoudou Tokiya x Otoya: docchi wo erabu? PRINCESS All: KURA KURA shichau kurai 1000% LOVE Ren: naze ka? Masato: kimi de Ren: afureteru Masato: kokoro Ren: sawagu Masato x Ren: fushigi na RAVE Natsuki: mada minu seiza wo Shou: futari de tsumuide Natsuki: KISS yori Shou: sugoi Natsuki x Shou: uta de sekai wo tsukurou All: saa Let's dance!! yume wo odorou (Let's shout!) sora ni odorou (Let's go!) yarisugi na kurai ga ii sa junbi wa OK? ikkai kiri no (Yes x2) SPECIAL jinsei kyoukasho ni wa (We are) nottenai (ST☆RISH) ai wo Change the star Check it out!! koyoi wa hora futari de 1000% LOVE Tokiya: nana-iro no COMPASS ni Otoya: Uh honey jibun dake no Brand new melody Tokiya x Otoya: mitsuketa yo "Rashisa" tte YATSU All: dakara tsutaetainda 1000% LOVE Masato: tsuyoku Ren: hibiku Masato: Knocking on the mind Ren: Believe heart Masato: soshite Masato x Ren: tokihanatsu SING Shou: otokogi zenkai Natsuki: ORION koete Shou: niji yori Natsuki: kagayaku Natsuki x Shou: hana wo sakasemashou All: saa Let's PEACE!! yume wo tobou yo (Let's shout!) sora wo tobou yo (Let's go!) nee saikou na jikan wo tabishimasenka? hyakumankai no (Yes x2) shippai datte kono LOVE PASSION (We are) kujikenai (ST☆RISH) ai de Change the star All: imasugu ni kimi wo dakishimetai yo datte kimi wo MAJI de mamoritai kara All: saa Let's song!! yume wo utaou (Let's shout!) sora ni utaou (Let's go!) hajikeru monogatari ni shichaimashou mirai no chizu wo (Yes x2) kimi to egakou kono REVOLUTION (We are) ikimashou (ST☆RISH) ai wo Change the star Check it out!! koyoi wa hora futari de 1000% LOVE Song Connections / Remixes *The DanceDanceRevolution series uses a cover version of マジLOVE1000%, as opposed to using the original version found in other BEMANI games. *A sequel to マジLOVE1000%, マジLOVE2000%, appears in pop'n music Sunny Park. Trivia *マジLOVE1000% is ST☆RISH's first single album. *マジLOVE1000% was used as the ending and main themes of the Uta no Prince-sama: Maji LOVE1000% (うたの☆プリンスさまっ♪マジLOVE1000%) anime series. *マジLOVE1000% received a new Challenge chart on July 18, 2013. It has Shock Arrows, like with escape, Top The Charts, and Desert Journey. However, unlike them, マジLOVE1000%'s Challenge chart is rated lower than its Expert chart. Difficulty and Notecounts Category:DDR 2013 Songs Category:Licensed Songs Category:Songs Category:Covers Category:Songs with Shock Arrow Challenge Charts